A social networking platform is a novel platform provided by a social communication application, where individual users or enterprise users in the social communication application are able to create their own accounts on the social networking platform so as to enable others users to subscribe to their account or to provide a service.
A public account is a communication account owned by a media entity, an enterprise, or a public figure in the social communication application. For example, bank A has a public account on the social networking platform, and this public account is followed by user accounts (i.e., individual users) on the social communication application. Continuing with this example, the public account may provide a service such as personal bank query, bill notification, and monetary transaction to user accounts subscribed to the public account. However, in this example, in order to avoid unwanted messages (e.g., spam) from public accounts, the public account of bank A is only able to send messages to the user accounts by using a message template. For example, when a user account uses a credit card to complete a payment, the public account of bank A sends a template message to the user account by using a “credit card payment notification” template, where most of content in the template message is fixed, and only content related to a user name, a payment time, a payment amount, a payment matter, and the like is generated in real time.
As such, the foregoing technology at least has the following problem: A message template used by the public account of bank A needs to be registered with the server providing the social networking platform in advance, and the server allows the public account of bank A to use the message template only when the server determines that the message template meets a template specification. There are many public accounts and many templates need to be audited by the server; as a result, the server needs to consume a great number of resources for proper auditing.